


HOT ON THE TRAIL

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean on the trail of a big bad. Only natural they're gonna get on each other's nerves once in a while!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOT ON THE TRAIL

)))))))))))))))))))))))

"Did you get the license?"

Sam shook his head. "The plate was covered with mud."

"Son of a bitch." Dean cast a quick look at his brother, hunched over his laptop in the car next to him, switched his gaze back to the road in front of them. "Signal coming through, though, right?"

"Yes."

"You sure? Cause that kid wasn't this vamp's debut killing. He's got a lotta bodies stashed around here. We can't afford to lose him."

"Don't worry, I've got him."

"Maybe we should – "

"Dean!" Sam huffed out an angry breath, but didn't take his eyes off the laptop. "I've got him. Either you trust me to do my job or you don't."

The silence in the car was thick and awkward.

"Sorry, Sammy. I trust you." Dean smirked, eying his brother. "You've always been punctilious in your work."

Sam choked, but kept his eyes on the laptop. "Punctilious, Dean? Really?"

"Busty Asian Beauties Word of the Month, January 2011," Dean said piously. "I told you, Sam. They're not just bodies. They're graduate students!"

Sam snickered. "I'm glad you're keeping up on your reading, Dean. Now slow down before you drive us straight up this bastard's tailpipe."


End file.
